10 Songs
by Am What I Am
Summary: 10 songs drabble. Naomi and Emily of course Read and review please


_Drabble challenge:  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
__4. Do ten of these, then post them._

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own skins =[**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Glitter In The Air - Pink **

The rain pounded down around them, but that didn't matter. They were both too distracted with one another.  
"Why did you do it?" Emily asked. Her tears mingled with the rain now but they still came, harder and stronger with each passing moment.  
"I..." Naomi looked at her face and her heart broke. "I don't know...He was just there". She shrugged and looked at the ground.  
" I'm glad I did though". She slowly looked up at Emily. Before Emily could interrupt though she carried on. " If I hadn't slept with him then I never would have known how much you mean to me". Again Emily went to interrupt, this time Naomi silenced her with her lips.

No, the rain didn't matter at all. All that mattered was that everything that went unsaid was being put into that kiss. All the apologies and I love you's were in that one single kiss.

**Hit The Floor - Bullet For My Valentine **

"Ems?" Naomi called out. Emilys parent's were away, Katie was out with Danny and their brother was at a friends, so Emily had invited her girlfriend over for the night.  
"Ems? Where are you?" Her question was still left unanswered though. Once she had searched the bottom of the house she decided that Emily must have been in the bathroom and she should just wait in her bedroom for her.  
As she entered the room she felt like she was being watched. She turned around and before she knew it she was on the floor with her arms pinned above her head.  
Emily just stared down at her for a moment but then she started kissing her way down Naomi's neck. The only response from Naomi were soft whimpers.

**Get You Off - Fefe Dobson **

"Oh...oh God... That feels good" Emily whimpered. Naomi only laughed at her girlfriends reaction. Emilys eye's shot open when she heard it.  
" Mind telling me what is so funny?" She wore a stern look on her face but her eyes sparkled mischievously.  
" Well....If this is your reaction to me just giving your shoulders a little massage, then..." she paused at this and lowered her face to Emily's ear " I'd love to see your reaction when I get you off".  
Emily blushed instantly and it said it all.

**Blood, Sex And Booze - Green Day **

To say that it had been an uneventful night would be an understatement. The party had only been going on for a hour and already there had been blood spilled....well blood being spilled was a little of an over reaction.  
In reality Katie had just found out about Naomi and Emily. It wouldn't have been too bad....if she hadn't have walked in on them having sex.  
After the moment of shock had worn off she had gone in and pulled them both apart. Cursing at Emily and calling her all kinds of names. When she had finally made her sister cry she turned to Naomi. Before she could even get started though, Naomi slapped her hard and then continually hit her until Emily had managed to pull her off and calm her down.

**Saturday - Kids In Glass Houses  
**  
Naomi lay sprawled across the bed. Emily lay on her arm just staring up at the plain, white ceiling. Both were content on just laying there for the rest of the morning.  
Their stomach's had other ideas though, so eventually they got up for a light breakfast and watched some early Saturday morning cartoons.  
The rest of the day was spent on Naomi's couch. The odd make out session would happen, but would end before it got too far, both just happy to be with one another and not needing to touch constantly.

**Honesty - Alex Parks **

In the end she had given her girlfriend an ultimatum, an unfair one but a necessary one. It was either her coming out, or her losing Naomi.  
To her surprise, Emily had chosen to not come out. This was a devastating blow to her but she took it none the less and walked away from what very well could have been the love of her life.  
"Naomi...wait!" Emily shouted out to her. Naomi didn't stop though, she was in a haze right now, trying to numb the pain.  
In the end Emily managed to catch up to her at the end of the hall. Everyone from college now curious, had stopped or slowed down to see what would happen.  
Emily was always actions speak louder than words kinda girl so she kissed her girlfriend instead of saying the words.  
It was out of the bag and everyone knew now.

**Maria - Green Day **

There was no way that Emily could ever imagine her girlfriend being any other way. Naomi was her little activist. A fire cracker who stuck by her own opinions and wouldn't be easily swayed. She fought for what she believed in and wouldn't back down one bit, even if it meant she got arrested.  
Even when her and Emily talked about politics and totally disagreed with one another she wouldn't back down just to please her girlfriend. Despite all the friction that their different opinions caused, Emily still wouldn't change Naomi one bit.

**Falling In Love - McFly **

She knew from that moment in middle school when they had kissed that she was in love.  
There was no denying it. Whenever she saw her she got butterflies in her stomach and couldn't help but stare at her.  
She sometimes would sit through an entire lesson just doodling her name in note pads that would later be hidden away but never forgotten about.  
When they were put into the same classes in college she just knew that it was gonna happen. She was sure that Emily felt the butterflies as well and no matter how long it would take she knew that it would pay off. She just knew that they had fallen in love with one another.

**Hate To Say I Told You So - The Hives **

She hammered at the door. She wasn't going to leave until she got an answer. Any person passing by on the street would think that she was drunk and didn't know what she was doing, but she knew. She knew perfectly well what was about to happen, she couldn't stop it though.  
Finally after what seemed like hours but was in fact only minutes she answered the door. As soon as she knew it was Emily and not Katie she pounced on her. Her lips attached themselves to Emily's and refused to let go.  
When oxygen became an issue they slowly pulled apart.  
"I told you you liked it". A wide grin spread across Emily's face and in one fluid motion she shut the front door and led Naomi by the hand to her bed room.

**Say Anything - Good Charlotte **

I hated this. Don't get me wrong being with Naomi was great, it was just...weird.  
We had only been going out for a month or so but I knew I loved her. The thing that I hated was that I didn't know if she loved me or not.  
Even though I knew that I loved her I was scared to tell her, I mean what if she didn't love me back.  
I must have been lost in my mind thinking about all the possible out comes of what saying 'i love you' could bring, because I felt her nudge me.  
I looked into her eyes and before I could even process what I was saying I blurted "I love you" out.  
For a while she didn't say anything, she just nodded her head and stared at a spot on the table.  
"I...I'm sorry" I got up to leave but three little words stopped me. She said them so quietly at first that I thought I was imaging it but when I turned around she said them louder and with a grin spread across her face.  
"I love you".


End file.
